


Keeper of the Clutch

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Egg Laying, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Other, Rescue, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Tentacle monsters need a surrogate to host/nurse their young. Any mammal will do, the young hatch shortly after fertilization and mammary glands can be altered to produce milk. A mammal's natural body heat also make them excellent for cuddles on cold nights. Hux gets captured, by a pair that hope to use him for breeding.





	Keeper of the Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! This counts as an egg fic right? If not enjoy the tentacles and tortured Hux!
> 
> This is a fill for a Kylux Hard Kink prompt, the summary for the fic is the prompt request.

Hux shudders and jerks as he feels the insistent probing at his entrance that he hasn’t gotten used to even after four days trapped here. It always starts the same way, the smaller tentacle eases inside of him and squirts the lubricating aphrodisiac into him. Following this, the pair of creatures take their turns with him, pumping him full of some form of gelatinous matter until he’s uncomfortably full and his stomach is bulging. 

He refuses to call it come, even though he knows that's exactly what it is. He's being filled with alien sperm for reasons he cannot comprehend.

At least whatever they’re pumping him full of seems to be full of enough nutrients to keep his body nourished. It's a small blessing, if the creatures were to try to feed him, he isn't sure he would be able to stomach anything, the very thought of food is revolting. Still, if he starves to death there will be no hope of escape. He needs to keep his strength up. He isn't counting on a rescue from the First Order, much as he detests admitting it to himself. 

Do they even know he's alive? 

Does Supreme Leader Ren even care?

It's hard to keep thoughts such as these from his mind when he's not being violated by his captors. Hux knows he has to keep himself from falling into despair, to give up may mean death.

“A-ah!” The aphrodisiac is quick acting and Hux can feel himself becoming fully erect in moments. He’s lost count of how many times he’s come in the last ninety-six or so hours since his capture. Somehow body still manages to produce ejaculate every time the creatures decide to have their way with him. 

Within minutes of his body becoming aroused, several of the creature's larger tentacle limbs wrap around his body and Hux is maneuvered into what seems to be the creatures’ favorite position to fuck him in. With his face and chest on the ground, and his ass pushed up in the air, this way they can easily hold him down while they take their turns with him.

Through the fog of arousal in his brain Hux can tell that something isn't the same. Usually one of them will enter him right away but not this time. There's a scent in the air too that heightens his arousal and has his body twitching desperately to be touched and filled. 

If not for the encompassing heat he currently feels, Hux would be flooded with shame. That will come later when he has some cognitive function back. 

His awareness of the situation being different doesn’t stop the cry of surprise and shock as he feels two sets of thick tentacles pushing inside of him without hesitation. While they are fairly soft and malleable, the pain from it clears the fog hanging over Hux's mind. 

It’s too much and for the first time since the day of his capture and his first assault, Hux makes a frenzied effort to escape, clawing at the edges of the creatures’ nest and the tentacles wrapped around him in desperate attempt at getting free. This only results in him being held tighter, the grip becoming more painful the harder he struggles. 

Through it the creatures do not cease their violation of his body. Hux can feel the thick appendages pushing their way deeper, so deep that Hux wants to gag when he feels them squirming through his intestines and into his stomach.

There’s none of the gentle, and he hesitates to use the word fucking, from earlier. Now it’s frenzied and fast paced, stretching Hux beyond his limits and forcing three orgasms out of him despite the awfulness he is feeling. 

It's after the third orgasm that he feels a hard pressure against his already stretched hole. Fear grips his heart.

“You can’t!” 

His desperate shout doesn’t stop the creatures, nothing he has ever done has made them even pause in their treatment of him. 

It doesn't take long for Hux to realize what's happening. He feels an edge of hysteria taking hold of him quickly. 

Eggs. 

He’s being used as a human host, a broodmare of sorts, for the offspring of these disgusting creatures. This is what Grand Marshal Hux of the First Order has been disgraced to. He'd have preferred capture and execution by the Resistance.

The eggs keep getting pumped into him and it's agonizing. His rim is stretched well beyond capacity and the burn of it is dizzying. Of course, his humiliation doesn't stop there, as every egg is pumped into him it rolls against his prostate, forcing him to feel wave after wave of pleasure. He counts three eggs before a dry orgasm is ripped out of him. 

Somehow, he finds a well of strength deep inside of himself. “N-no! I won’t let you!” Not willing to let this go on, he pulls at the tentacles holding his arms, if he can free himself from them, he may have leverage to escape. He’s desperate, no real conscious thoughts going through his mind as he struggles. 

It proves as useless as every other time he’s tried to escape, and that fills him with a sense of helplessness. The first set of tentacles restraining him tighten and are soon followed by larger ones which fold his arms against his torso completely immobilizing him. In the end Hux can only move his head, and then not even that as a short fat tentacle pushes into his mouth and slides down. He’s dimly aware of it pumping something down his throat and into his stomach. 

The sensations of the eggs being deposited into him is worse now that he can’t move, he’s hyper aware of every single one as it goes in and he can’t stop himself from counting them. 

One

Two 

Three 

Four

Five

It goes on and on until there’s a total of fifteen eggs inside of him, stretching him out so much that he’s afraid that something inside of him is going to tear with even the slightest movement, if it hasn’t already. 

One of the tentacles within him slide out leaving only the one. Hux has a vague sense of it pumping him full of its seed until it too is withdrawn. 

When it’s finally done, he’s in tears, sobbing in a way that he hasn’t since he was a small child. He can’t even feel embarrassed at the tears or the way his ass is spitting out gob after gob of come.

It’s then that he’s moved around by the tentacles, shifted so that he’s suspended off the ground with his head lower than his body. Obviously, this is to keep him from losing any more of the come, the creatures not wishing for him to waste it. They need their young fertilized after all. 

It’s all too much and before he’s been fully settled into his new position, mercifully he passes out.

-

The eggs move and bump against each other inside of him any time Hux so much as shifts, not that this is an option for him anymore. The creatures keep him constantly restrained, feeding him by shoving that short fat tentacle down his throat. 

He’s positive there’s something strange in the stuff being pumped into him, other than the obvious muscle relaxant that is keeping him pliant for the creatures. His chest has started to ache and itch; it’s even begun to feel swollen. 

It’s not until one of the two creatures wraps a tiny limb around one of his swollen nipples and pushes, leaning forward to open its beak like mouth and pressing it against his chest that Hux realizes what has changed with his body. 

Hux hisses as he’s squeezed, fighting back a wine of pain as the stimulation continues for several agonizing minutes until the creature pulls away, beak wet with a white liquid that Hux quickly realizes is milk which his body has somehow produced. Once the first creature has had their fill, the second one descends on to the other side of his chest, feeding from it. 

This new horror becomes part of the creatures' torturous routine for him. 

Fed. 

Fucked.

Sucked. 

And then a week after they were implanted inside of him, the eggs begin to hatch within him. 

Hux first notices it when he can feel the eggs moving with in him even when he himself is still. It’s small at first, mostly just an annoyance, but increases in intensity to the point that it’s painful and Hux can’t stop himself from crying out and trying to curl around his distended stomach. 

For the first time in days Hux is lowered to the ground, but not released, as the two creatures quickly crowd around him. Eager perhaps to meet their offspring. They rub his stomach with their limbs and make clacking sounds at him, perhaps to encourage the young within Hux to emerge.

Whatever they are doing, it's garnering a response as the pain in Hux's abdomen is soon followed by a new ache as the spawn begin to move through Hux's insides and the first one breaches his stretched and aching hole ripping a scream from his throat. 

The creatures are delighted and coo over the small monster before moving it to Hux's chest where it leaves a trail of slime across it before its tiny beak finds his aching nipples and it begins to feed.

It's possible Hux blacks out around this time. He isn't aware of anything but pain until suddenly his body is being repositioned on to his side with over a dozen xeno spawn curled around him. Some are nursing and some appear to be sleeping. Without opening his eyes Hux can feel the two parents watching closely over their children. He doesn't dare move.

The tiny monsters require constant feeding, every few hours they attach themselves to his chest, suckling until he's sore and dry. He imagines his chest has been chaffed from their constant feeding but he doesn't have the will or strength to look own and check.

He doesn't have much energy at all these days. Can't remember how long he's been here anymore. Every day blends into the next and only the hint of sunlight through the thick canopy of trees lets him know that a new day has begun.

While the creatures are still 'feeding' him by the liquid nutrients they produce down his throat, their young take too much from his body and he can feel himself fading away into nothing. 

Soon there will be naught but an empty shell left for the First Order to recover. Not that they're coming for him. He's long since given up hope on Kylo Ren sweeping in with his lightsaber and slicing through the tentacles holding on to him and then picking him up tenderly and carrying him to safety. 

It's all delusions. Their relationship has never been tender, all biting teeth and quick fucks. Even that has faded to almost nothing since Ren became Supreme Leader. Once or twice a call had been made to come act as stress relief and then return to duty with cum leaking out of him and coating his thighs. 

There is some comfort to be had in the tender fantasy Hux has been concocting in his head, at the very least it's an escape from his current reality. When Hux closes his eyes and dreams of Ren, perhaps for the last time it’s a small comfort.

In his dreams Ren tells him that he's coming for him, begs Hux to hold on.

Ren stands before him, reaching for him. "We'll be there soon, just another day that's all we need." The words sound desperate, like Ren is begging Hux to give him that one day. He must know as Hux does that he doesn't have the strength to go on. 

In his dream Hux lifts a hand to cradle Ren's face, thinking that he looks old and worn. He ignores Ren's pleading "Will you miss me when I'm gone?" 

This draws a growl from Ren, who grasps Hux's wrists tightly, pulling him close. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine. My soldier, my Grand Marshall, my. . ." He stops himself from finishing his sentence but Hux needs to know, he needs to know now or he'll never hear it again.

"You're what? Please Ren. I'm your what?" The dream is fading quickly as pain brings Hux's consciousness to the waking world again.

"Hang on for one more day Armitage! I'm coming for you!" 

When Hux opens his eyes he's aware of tiny pricks of pain all up his legs and when he opens his eyes it's to the sight of the tiny creatures with their mouths on him, their small but sharp beaks piercing his skin. 

Somehow the fact that they may possibly be eating him now doesn't surprise him. Currently they can't do much more than pierce his skin and lap up the blood, but it will escalate to more as they grow and they are growing fast. 

On the day they had been. . .born, they were only slightly larger than his clenched fist. Since then they've double in size and given that their parents are three-quarters the size of a rathtar, they will get much, much larger before long. His new hope is that he will die of starvation long before they are large enough to take chunks out of his skin and eat him slowly.

With the offspring taking to more carnivorous meals, and requiring less milk, the adults seem to no longer care about keeping Hux alive. For the first time since he was captured by him, they don't attempt to feed him. Hux is left feeling weaker than ever before. Even if he wasn't still restrained by tentacles, he couldn't do anything to push the alien spawn away from him as they continue to bite at his flesh.

This really is the end then. . . 

As he fades in and out, he soon becomes of a high-pitched sound coming from far off and with it a sudden frenzy of motion around him. When the tentacles suddenly release him, all he can do is flop uselessly to the ground. It's a struggle to open his eyes, but he manages enough to see the creatures scooping up the young and leaving, it almost appears as though they are fleeing.

The thought of something much worse coming along to kill him has hysterical laughter bubbling up into Hux's throat. He doesn't care anymore; he just wants it to be over. 

Perhaps Hux passes out again, or it is more likely he has died because when he opens his eyes, he is staring into the concerned face of Kylo Ren and the man is picking him up with more care than he has ever seen from him before. 

"I'm here Hux, we'll get you home." A chaste kiss is pressed to his brow and everything goes blissfully dark without any of the pain from before.

-

He wakes to the sounds of machines around him and beneath it the comforting hum of the Finalizer. A sound he would recognize anywhere. 

Before he can try to say anything a straw his held to his lips and a soft voice commands him to drink, which he does reflexively. The sensation of cool water down his throat is a boon.

"Don't try to talk to much, your vocal cords were damaged extensively,” from screaming he doesn’t say. “They will need time to heal on their own." Hux opens his eyes to see the Supreme Leader standing over him. "Most of the damage done to you has been repaired and testing has shown no physically lasting effects from your ordeal. All procedures were handled by droids whose memories I wiped after. No one knows what happened to you, only that you were held captive. The crew is relieved to have you back."

He pauses as Hux studies him, wanting to ask so many questions. How did they find him? Why did it take so long? Why did Kylo even come for him?

"We didn't know the mission had failed until a week after your last personal contact with me. One of the crew was a traitor and kept regular status reports. When he refused to allow me to contact you, I knew something was wrong.” Kylo paces, clearly agitated as he speaks. “I should have sensed it sooner but something in the atmosphere distorts the Force. We left immediately to come for you. I spent day and night communing with the Force to locate you. It wasn’t until I felt great distress that I had any hint of where you were being held." 

Kylo kneels next to the bed, taking Hux's hand in his own. "You must know why I had to come. You are mine Hux, just as I am yours. I just never realized it. When I couldn't find you immediately, I came to that realization. I can’t be without you by my side. Without you here, it’s all meaningless. I-" 

It's obvious there's more Kylo wants to say but Hux doesn't know that he can hear it, not now in the state he's in. When Kylo goes to open his mouth, Hux presses a finger to his lips and shakes his head. 

Kylo looks momentarily displeased before nodding, looking resigned. "You're right. We can talk later when you're feeling better. It's not fair to do this now." He gets back to his feet and gives Hux's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaning down to press another kiss like before to Hux’s forehead. "Get some rest, focus on healing. I know you'll want to be on the bridge again as soon as possible but you need time to heal. If there’s anything that you need, send for me."

For once Hux doesn't have it in him to argue, he's safe and most of all he's home. Things have changed for him, he has been changed, and he knows Kylo is right and they will have to talk. He will also need to be debriefed on what happened. He suspects Kylo knows some of it. That is a problem he will deal with at a later time. He’s still physically, mentally and emotionally drained. A true sleep will do him go. If he happens to dream about blowing up the planet he was held on and destroying those horrid creatures. Well, no one needs to know it’s the reason for the small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
